xiah_resurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Basics
Welcome to Xiah. If you are reading this page you are more likely to be wondering what to do in Xiah. This page is constructed to help guide you through the bare minimum to understand how to play the game and advance. First we shall cover the global features that are accessible by each character and then go into a basic description of each character. The Interface General UI In the General UI you can find you action bar and health/mana. In the first box is your health and mana, the time that is shown is game time; currently it doesnt have any form of synchronisation. The other bar is for your berserk, when the first bar fills up the button on the right will highlight green and allow you to have increased damage for a short duration, you also take increase damage. Currently there is no use for the bottom bar. In the second box you have your chat box, this is where messages sent and received will be placed, there is a smaller box where you can type a players name in order for them to receive your message through whisper. Each tab selects a different chatting mode and the circles on them turn to crosses when you disable that chat - you will not see any messages in that chat sent or received. The third box is considered the combat log; when you loot items and gain experience they appear in this box, you can also receive error messages such as an item needs repairing or a function that you cannot do; for example going on to invalid terrain. The fourth box is your action bar, this can be populated with skills and items. The first box which is an S is your current selected skill, this skill will be cast when you press the right click, or press the relevant skill button again. Without knowing the keybinds for interfaces you can easily click the buttons on the right to bring up the system menu and the character menu which will allow you to select things such as the inventory and quest log. Below this is your experience and training bar, each level contains 6 training bars; with the 6th bar being your level up. At the far right is your elements cooldown, you can only activate one element every 30 seconds and this bar goes grey when you have to wait. Right below that is the chat box configuration button - this is only used to increase the size of the chat box or hide it. Condition Firstly, many people wonder how a game is supposed to be played, whether they can just level their character up and gather various items and craftables, or whether they have to think about distributing their stat points into given attributes. Here in Xiah, you have to distribute your stat points in order to equip items and learn skills, not only that but each stat has their own benefit and can change the outcome of battles. This is the "Condition" page, it covers all the basics for you to know about your current stats and total overall. The first box includes your name, class, level, experience and reputation level. Most are pretty explanatory, as soon as you hit the max level your level will display - color=yellowMax Master/color. Your reputation level is your current standing in the game - You gain reputation by completing quests. In the future this will affect a lot of the systems in the game: mining, combining and imbuing and drop rates. The second box is your stats, this is where you need to increase your attributes based on your class (See later). * Strength increases your base damage and is a requirement of every weapon * Stamina increases your base defense and is a requirement for every clothing / armor. * Dexterity increases your base attack rating and is a requirement for every helmet / hat. * Energy increases your base health and is a requirement for every shoe / boot. The final box is your current totals. They are named accordingly and their description should be easy to work out but they shall be listed here. * Damage is basically your overall damage, what you intend to dish out to creatures and players; do not follow this to the number as players and creatures have armor values that will reduce the overall amount of your damage. Note that it says 1+3. This is your base damage + any damage gained from equipment and spells. * Defense is basically your overall defense, every 3 points of defense reduces a monsters damage by 1, this may not seem like much but does have a great impact when you have enough defense. Again, the number here is 2+3 as an idea, Swordsman, Mage and Ghost Fighter gain 2 defense per 1 stat of stamina whereas the warrior gains 4. This is your base defense + defense gained from equipment and spells. * Attack Rating is basically your overall chance to hit, you have to be within a certain range of the monsters attack rating in order to hit and viceversa; the monster has to have similar attack rating to you in order to hit. This is technically another defense stat which allows you to "dodge" your enemies. Here it is currently showing as 1 as the character in the image has 1 dexterity, but it will be shown as 1+1 similar to the other stats to show when you have base attack rating + attack rating gained by any equipment and spells. * Moving Speed is your run speed, this can currently only be pushed up to 13 with help of items, there are spells that each class has access to at the same time which will allow them to run faster. * Critical Hit is your chance to deal critical damage. The current system should be that you need a specific amount of rating to get to a critical standard but that may have been changed back to the old system of percentile base, allowing you to achieve better critical ratings where it is required. * Life this is your current and base life, this can be increased by specific equipment or through the energy stat. The swordsmans health increases more per energy than it does for other characters. * Mana this is your current and base mana, this is required to cast any spell. This can only be increased by means of the necklace, or very specific stats on an item. Inventory The inventory is where you can equip and unequip items, it also includes your standard inventory for holding items. The first box is where you place your equipment, only certain classes can equip things in the top, middle, left and bottom slots as this is where their own equipment goes. From the top left; * Necklace * Helmet * Ring * Weapon * Armor * Vigi / Cloak * Map trinket * Shoes * Pet mirror. Individual equipments will be explained on another page. The second box is your bag, you have two pages to place items each giving 36 slots, 72 slots in total. But as you can see the weapon and armor takes up 4 slots, the vigi / cloak does not. Below the bag is your currency. In this game it is called Jeon, but most still prefer to refer to it as gold. Quests This is where your current and complete quests are located. There are a few tabs but in whole there is only one thing to consider - starting a quest. You can only have one quest in progress at any time so select as you please. When you want to start a quest simply click the quest and then click start at the bottom. The quest has a description which is straight forward, then you can press the objectives tab to see what you have to do in order to complete that quest. The reward tab will tell you what the reward for the quest is, however, you cannot see the reward of the quest if there is more than one stage to the quest. At the top you can sort your quests; ALL will show all quests, completed, started and stopped. START will show you all quests that have been started or stopped, NEW will show you quests that you havent started or stopped and COMPLETED will show you all the quests that you have completed. They are colour coded so you can understand which category matches which - Yellow/Gold represents a quest in progress, Light Yellow represents a started quest but stopped and Green represents a quest complete. You do not have to visit any NPCs in order to pick up a quest or complete the quest. Skills This is where you can access your skills, there will be page in order to see your classes skills and the information behind them. There is a box around specific tabs at the top of this page, however they will only have a mention here, the details of those skills will be placed on another page. This is the skill page, the layout is the same for all the classes however the individual skills on this page will be different. Some skills train to level 4 and some skills train to level 13. The skills that train to level 3 have 4 seperate books (1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th) and they only need you to learn from them once. However the skills that can reach level 13 also have 4 books but they have set amount of skill levels before you can read the next book. The skills on the page have a + next to their number (level), pressing the + increases the level of the skill; Book 1 will go from level 1 to 3, Book 2 goes from 4 to 11, Book 3 goes to 12 and Book 4 is the 13th. Skills require a specific amount of training points to learn and level, at the moment it would be wise to save your training points for specific skills to define your build. But as mentioned earlier many players recommend the 12th skill - in this case its Shadow Strike. Each skill will have a description on another page. At the top there are currently 4 tabs; * Hard Force - this is your direct training for skills, the classes abilities will be listed here and you can train skills be reading specific books. There are currently 12 skills for each class. With each skill requiring a higher amount of training points and primary stat. * Soft Force - this is your passive training, everyone has access to these and the skills that are on this page will be explained on another page. * Five Elements Martial Arts - This is known as FEMA, this is where you access one of the five elements (at least until a higher level when you can have access to them all) after a certain level monsters require you to have a specific element in order to counter them, the combat circle will be shown on another page as well as a few more details on the elements page itself. * Rebirth Martial Arts - Known as RB skills. This is where you access your classes "ultimate skills" when you rebirth from level 60. The rebirth has a bit to mention which will also be covered on another page. At the bottom you have the targetting. This is used for PvP, if you select All Characters, your skills and attacks will not affect players you click. If you select My Guild Members, this will attack everyone but your guild members, this is essential when you do guild wars. And no target will allow you to hit everyone, PvP has downsides if you choose to do it outside of "legal bounds" for example; arena and guild wars.